


Let it all go

by one_more_knight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Consent Issues, Double Penetration in One Hole, Loss of Control, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, PWP, Sex Magic, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_knight/pseuds/one_more_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/1108.html?thread=255316#t255316">Prompt:</a> Arthur/Lancelot/Merlin, double penetration with Merlin and Lancelot fucking Arthur at the same time</p><p>Chose Not to Use Warning: Arthur does not consent to Lancelot's presence nor to loosing control of his body via magic. Merlin is seemingly unaware he is doing it. Arthur is more sexually frustrated than distressed. Lancelot finds it hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it all go

Merlin was talking, now of all times. Still laboring for breath, Arthur tried to focus long enough to make sense of it.

“I think Lancelot would like to try. You, I mean.” He was saying, prior to nothing, and between one twist of Merlin’s hand and one of his hips, Arthur could only grunt acknowledgment. Merlin leaned over Arthur’s chest, whispering in his ear, “Would you like that?”, before gyrating his hips and thrusting hard.

Arthur moaned, muscles and thighs tensing around Merlin, agreement to everything and nothing spilling out of him, as long as Merlin moved, now. By the time his senses returned, he had already forgotten there had been something asked.

\---

It came back on Arthur about a week later, when he woke up slowly one morning, relaxed and warm, Merlin’s hand already around his dick. He hummed approvingly, starting to smile, and batted his eyes open to see… Lancelot. Standing at the foot of his bed, holding his arms behind his back, he looked uncomfortable but was looking straight at them. At him. Arthur stared back, frozen, until Lancelot shifted on his feet and licked his lower lip nervously. “Sire, did Merlin not -“ 

But Arthur already knew who to blame. Turning his head - yet not untangling himself from Merlin's grip - he growled. “Merlin”. 

Merlin grinned, his eyes flickering between them sheepishly. Arthur closed his eyes and threw an arm over his eyes in defeat as he settled back on his side, too sleepy still to do anything but try to ignore the interruption of his perfect morning. Whatever strange shenanigans Merlin had gotten himself into (again), Arthur would take no part of it before at least a few more moments of self-indulgence. After all, Merlin was still holding him gently, fingers stroking the base of his shaft distractedly, and Arthur had never been shy. 

Over him, he heard his servant say something to Lancelot along the lines of “See? I did ask him first.” Arthur was opening his mouth to object when Merlin tightened his grip then swiped his thumb over his head. His breath caught and eyelashes fluttered when Merlin’s blunt nails scrapped lightly over foreskin, all thoughts melting. 

By the time Arthur could open his eyes, he felt the bed dip slightly under a new weight and found Lancelot leaning over, naked. Merlin was nibbling along Arthur's throat, mouthing neck tendons, one hand still massaging his cock. The servant’s body had closed in on Arthur’s and his hard-on was sliding over his hip. He must have slicked himself again before Arthur woke, because he was leaving wet trails next to faded scars. 

Arthur arched into the touches, catching Lancelot still staring, perched at the foot of the large royal bed and wondering if he would only observe. Through his lazy haze, Arthur was smugly pleased to note that Lancelot was panting a little already from the show.

And then it happened. “Arthur”, Merlin said against his collarbone, and again, “Arthur”, this time in the harsh whisper of magic. Arthur gasped as the light magic ran along his skin, tingling paths trough light sweat. 

One by one, without consent from his mind, his muscles relaxed, his hands unclenched from the drapes, and his body became pliant under Merlin’s power, submitting everything, even his cock mostly softening. It was probably involuntary, he’d always tell himself afterward. Arthur would curse himself for letting himself be distracted, yet he would also ponder why it always turned him on, this loss of control he couldn't quite understand, by a forbidden force no less. 

Lost in lust and still exhaling magic, Merlin kissed Arthur's shoulders. 

Not as oblivious, Lancelot took in a sharp breath. His gaze flickered up to meet Arthur’s who couldn’t bite back a loud groan anymore, jaw forced lax open. Feeling exposed, Arthur closed his eyes.

Merlin was rocking harder against his hip now, gasping his name, sending waves of magic over sensitized skin. One of his hands left its position over Arthur’s biceps and returned slick. Long fingers slipped in knowingly, muscles there as unresisting as the rest. Arthur lay panting, aching to thrust, to move, yet unable to do anything but take it and breath. He suddenly felt a broad hand come to rest on his upper tight, foreign and warm. It slid a little over sweat and came to a stop at the crook of his inner tight. Recognizing that this must be Lancelot, Arthur’s blood caught fire and swallowed his pride, channeling all his energy into getting out words.

“Merlin… damn you, please!”

Then finally Merlin was flipping him to his side, taking hold of his hips and entering him in one burning, smooth slide. Arthur choked on a slight cry, mangling what might have been Merlin’s name, only to catch his breath as Merlin encircled his waist in a embrace, using the other to shift them both slightly, going deeper. He started fucking Arthur in earnest, magic still thrumming gently. Thoughts fading, everything lost its edges for Arthur, blurring in a wash of gold. Arthur concentrated on his breaths, pleasure and a little bit of reflexive panic overlapping.

The few other times Merlin had inadvertently done this, it had always ended with Merlin satiated and Arthur sexually frustrated, caught in an embrace he couldn’t properly return, lust he couldn’t sate for hours still and annoyance he couldn’t articulate.

Merlin had started to tense behind him and Arthur made a low whine of protest – this was unfair, Merlin didn’t even know he was doing it and so couldn’t be teased about it– when he felt Merlin freeze in his thrusts. Suddenly remembering Lancelot, Arthur’s eyes strained to the side and saw his dark form looming over them both, leaning over Merlin and probably holding one of his hip still. He was still silent but breathing a lot faster than before and only covered by a fine layer of sweat pearling in the morning light. He said something low to Merlin that Arthur couldn’t catch but made Merlin tighten his grip around his prince’s waist. Then, Lancelot’s head turned to look straight into Arthur’s face, holding perfectly still and expectant, as if waiting for a sign, or permission. His shoulders were broad and tanned, hair curling slightly and sticking in exertion to his neck. Arthur gulped and deliberately slowly closed his eyes; the closest to a nod his honour and body could muster.

As soon as he did, a hand closed tightly over his shaft, too broad-fingered to be Merlin’s but just as right. Yes, he thought, and it became a chant in his mind as the hand took up a rhythm, soon picked up by Merlin. 

It felt incredibly good; Arthur wanted nothing more than to come from it, yet something was lacking. With time, Arthur’s body had become accustomed to Merlin and in this altered state it wasn’t offering Arthur the friction he wanted; that he needed. His eyes snapped up in annoyance and he found Lancelot right in front of him, watching closely behind heavy lashes, mouth bitten raw and gasping. Arthur got an idea.

Trying to convey this brilliant plan through meaningful looks alone took a lot of willpower and patience but somehow Lancelot got it, and Arthur was blindingly glad. Lancelot lined himself and Arthur in a single hand – and oh, those hands really were large – languidly stroking them both as his other hand slid between Arthur’s thighs, a thumb brushing over his balls in passing, before the fingers found his stretched hold over Merlin. Both men gasped, Merlin’s teeth closing over Arthur’s shoulder. Lancelot was now stroking along the ring, tracing light half-circles over what he could reach and collecting some of the oil still there. Carefully, he slipped one in along Merlin’s length and pushed it inside to the first knuckle. 

Merlin arched, the small jerk deepening the finger, and Arthur keened. A second finger slipped in, rawer but still gentle, and Arthur felt a rush overcome him, harder than he thought even possible. His body trembled in back-racking tremors and a shout clawed out of his throat despite the mellowing magic. Disconnected, he felt himself start shaking. 

Soon, Lancelot was rocking into him from the front, one hand furiously pumping them both while the other stretched him to his limit. Merlin was thrusting hard from behind, too involved to even spill magic anymore, and then both men were gasping Arthur’s name between rough breathes. Arthur came in great spurts, limbs jerking into life, one hand clawing at Merlin’s arms and the other resting on Lancelot’s stomach. 

When the world settled back, it pressed like a blanket over his mind and Arthur willingly let it drag him into darkness. Nestled between two strong heavy bodies, as his body pulsed with renewed control, Arthur felt protected. Soon, though, he mused, he would need to talk to Merlin about his magical problem. Soon.


End file.
